Writing Prompts
by SailorHexGirl
Summary: This is just going to be full of different prompts I think of. They will range from normal things to horror, space, funny, whatever I think of really! All are free to use just link me to what you come up with! I'd love to see wat you all create!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is just going to be full of writing prompts for you all. If you like them, go ahead and use them! Just link me to your stories when you do! I'd _LOVE_ to see what you all come up with!

* * *

**Prompt 1 -**

Everything was shaking. There was a roaring in the cockpit and the smell of smoke was starting to reach them. This wasn't good. They were miles from the closest station and any sort of help. This was supposed to be a recon mission to rescue/recover a research team that went missing two weeks ago after months of no communication. As things were going, they were about to be next on the recovery list.

"The damn things falling apart!" Ruby yelled. "We can't get altitude!"

"Were getting too close to the planet!" Amethyst yelled from the back of there ship. "You ned to pull up or were gonna get sucked into its orbit!"

"Were trying!" Ruby yelled back. "Nothings responding!"

"Well try harder!" Jasper yelled "I hate these damn ships but I'm not about to die in one!"

There was banging and yelling far off from them. Something ripped away from the ship and they started to drop into the planets orbit. Lights were flashing in the cockpit and meters were going crazy. Sparks started flying and Ruby's steering wheel ripped from its frame.

"Dammit!" Ruby yelled shielding her eyes as sparks flew out.

"Go!" Pearl yelled as she wrestled with the controls "Get back with the others."

"Son of a-"

"Get ready for a bumpy ride" Pearl yelled back as Ruby ran off. "Were going down!"

"Aw hell!" Jasper yelled.

The windshield cracked as they entered the atmosphere. The ship was shaking so hard it was like sitting in a vibrating chair with no off switch. The faster they fell the more things got worse. You could hear parts of the ship rip off and Pearl desperatly tried to talk over the radio.

"This is expedition group 12! Were on a crash course for Planet 65-64B!" Pearl said over to radio loudly. " Recovery mission failed! May-day, may-day! Requesting assistance ASAP!"

"Pearl!" Ruby yelled "Get your shoot on!"

"Were going down!" Pearl yelled pulling back as hard as she could on the controls. "I'm attempting a controlled decent!"

One of the engins ripped off the side of the ship and flames ripped up the right side of the ship. In an instant they were thrown off balance and sent into a death spin. The cockpit rocked back and forth with such force that the saftey harness was the only thing keeping Pearl in her seat.

"Lets go Renegade!" Jasper's voice yelled into the cockpit as her big hands appeared at the clasp of her harness.

"I can land this!"

"The hell you can!"

"I can do this! Trust me!"

"I trust you not to die!" Jasper said ripping the harness away as more sparks flew out of the panels in front of them "Lets go!"

Pearl shielded her eyes and let Jasper pull her out of the cockpit. They raced threw the ship as fast as they could to the center. Papers and objects were flying around everywhere. Personal items and things became hazards as they moved. Amethyst and Ruby were all ready with there shoots when they reached them.

"Backs on fire." Amethyst said helping Pearl into her shoot as the ship rocked them back and forth "We can't reach the escape pod."

The ship shook violently and they all took a knee.

"What do we do?" Ruby asked as there space started to fill with smoke. A big bang and ripping sound sent wind and glass flying around them. They looked to see that the front of there ship were there two pilots just were was no longer attached. Instead a big ball of fire was steering them towards the planets surface.

"We jump." jasper said

"_What?!"_Amethyst answered "Are you crazy?!"

"You got a better idea shrimp?!" Jasper got up and went over to the air lock. She grabbed the handle and with all her streanth, ripped it clean off and kicked the door out. It opened and ripped clean off the ship. "Move!"

The other three waisted no time in running to the door. Amethyst jumped first, followed by Pearl, Ruby, then Jasper. As they fell they ripped there shoot cords. There shoots opened and for a moment, they thought they were safe.

Yelling had Pearl look up to see Ruby's shoot was tangled as she was falling fast. Japer yelled as she reached out to grab her and just missed. In a split second Pearl released her shoot and started to fall again. Once she was able to reach Ruby she ripped her emergency cord and held onto the short girl for dear life. Her shoot opene and caught them into a slow decent once more.

No-one had any words as they watched what was left of there ship fly towards the ground and in one glorious motion, it hit the planets surface and went up in a big ball of flames. They could feel the heat sinking into there skin like the dread in there guts.

What were they going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt 2** -

The Gems were fighting again and Steven was so over it. It had been a few months since Spinel's attempt to kill them all and he had thought things were going great! After constant nagging and pestering (with Amethyst's help) Jasper had reluctantly agreed to try out the whole 'Hero thing'. Her and Lapis had made progress from kill on sight to arguing every chance they got.

_Least they stopped breaking the house apart_, Steven had thought.

Pearl had felt that will practice and experience she could send those two with Peridot to collect artifacts they didn't have time to get themselves. That had started another whole fight. Jasper undermined Pearl's existence and Pearl jabbed back at the warriors ego. That had ended with the front of the house blown out. Peridot pointing out everyone's flaws and defects had her and Amethyst's at odds. There fighting had not gotten fully physical past Amethyst throwing the small techy out into the ocean from the roof. Even Garnet's calm exterior was starting to crack. The war vets comments on her filthy war machine tactics hadn't gone unnoticed or appreciated.

Just like all the others, Garnet was starting to get into the arguments now. For all there screaming and shouting at each other Steven was surprised that nothing had come storming out of the strawberry fields to tell them to shut up or eat them. Most corrupted gems had been rehabilitated and fixed but there was always the last few alluding capture. That's not why they were here today. They were here to look for a neckless of sorts.

"_Its the earth equivalent of a neckless." _Pearl had explained as they all gathered on the wrapped "_It will be very tempting to pick up but __**don't**__ touch it or it will blah blah blah-" _Steven had tuned her out when Lapis stared making snarky comments about servants and Jasper had to try to 'defend' Pearl's honor by telling her to leave defective things alone. That leaves them where they are now. Trudging threw the fields, stepping over and around weapons and strawberries, with Steven being the only one really looking.

After a while Steven couldn't take it anymore. "Will you all just shut up!"

The gems fell silent in an array of sock and surprise with a bit of discus thrown in.

"You guys have been at this for hours." Steven said throwing his arms out "Why can't you all just get along for once?!"

"Steven." Pearl started.

"No! You all have been doing this for weeks! I don't understand why you all just can't let the past go!" Steven yelled stomping his foot. "All I want is for us all to get along and-"

**Crunch**

Steven looked down to see something shiny under his shoe. He moved his foot and laughed. All the anger and tension melted away as he bent down and picked up the very thing they were looking for. "Who knew it would be in a strawberry!"

"Steven!"

"No!"

"Don't touch that!"

The neckless started to float in his hand and he held it out from himself.

"Steven! What was the one thing I told you never to do?!" Pearl yelled.

"Never touch magical object." Steven said watching as the neckless started to glow. "Oh geez."

Everything started to glow brighter around Steven. He felt like he was on the warp pad as he started to float, his cloths moving around him. "U-Um Guy?" Steven said a bit panicked. As the neckless started to glow brighter and brighter he felt weightless. Just as suddenly as the glowing started it stopped for only a moment before blinding everyone.

Steven felt himself rocket off into the light and a chorus of his name echoed out behind him. He looked down to see his body flying away for the ground. He watched as the others panicked. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl formed Alexandrite. They reached out of Steven but he launched right out of there reach. Jasper grabbed Lapis and launched her with all her strength at him, Lapis herself using the momentum to help her fly as fast as she could at him. Just when he thought Lapis was going to catch him he blinked out of existence.

The last thing he herd before flying down a rainbow stream and into darkness was him name.

_**"STEVEN!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt 3**

"How many of them are there?" Steven asked his dad.

"I'm not sure bud. I know there's at least eight." Greg answered his son. "Well at least eight that your mother talked about."

Currently Greg was leading Steven far past the cliff the old light house in there town sat upon. He had only been this way two other times but it was hard to forget the place you first learned of magic. Steven himself was bouncing on his toes. He was excited to meet the people from his fathers stories and the books and letters his mom left him. He had always had an inkling towards the non-human of the world so much that his best friend herself was a shapeshifter. Now after years of begging and story telling he was finally being taken to meet the creatures his mother adored.

"Do you think they will like me?" Steven asked.

"Well, its hard to say bud." Greg answered holding the box in his hands more firmly "Last time I was here they didn't exactly take too kindly to Rose not being with me."

"Do they know mom is gone?" Steven asked as they reached a giant pail of boulders and rocks. They looked like they all, at one point, held up a tall cliff side. Now they just rested in a giant land slid of a pail leading from a point in the once great hillside down into the waters of the sea.

Greg didn't answer. He knew if they did know, they didn't want to except it. If they had, then this was going to be a very bad idea. Last time Greg came here it was when Steven was about a year old. They didn't like what Greg had said about Rose and didn't hear anything else he had said about her passing before trying to drown him and his son. That caused him to keep them both away from the place they were going and Steven out of the sea, but living in a beach side town, that didn't last long.

Greg helped Steven half way up the massive rocks and boulders before stopping and looking around. After a few minutes of searching he found what he was looking for, an opening. It was a gap in the rocks that was very well hidden unless you knew where to look. Greg lead Seven over to the hole and was trying to tell him things as he helped him threw. "Now Stew-ball, when we meet them you need-"

"Wooooow!" Steven's excitement bounced all around them.

As they went into the opening they came to the top of a hidden lagoon. A long ramp of rocks curved around the lagoon walls and led down to a small little beach of sand and pebbles that was maby big enough for Steven to sit on with Connie, his best friend, if they sat shoulder to shoulder. There were groups of rocks in the water here and there. Some popped out of the water while others laid just enough under the surface to be sat on them while still being mostly submerged in the clear water poring in from the sea. There was cracks and holes in the rocks above them that cast beams of light down into the water. The light lit up the rocks that were submerged and made it look like a rainbow was trapped in its waves.

"Is this the place?" Steven asked as they both made there way down the rock ramp to the small shore.

"Yup. Do you have the shells?" Greg asked.

Steven held up the box and he told him good job. Greg had Steven go and sit high up on the back rocks of the lagoon as he set the box in his hands on a few rocks a bit out into the water. The box itself was full of old shirts. Some were big while others were small. There was even and old band t-shirt that was cut half way up thrown in there somewhere. Steven had asked why they needed them but his dad just smiled. After coming back to the sand Greg took the box Steven brought and pulled a few shells out. They were the shiny kind you would get at a nick-knack store for tourists. He placed the shells in a line in the water a bit further from the shore then the box of shirts. They were out just enough that there reflections from the sun made them look like glowing orbs. After everything was set up Greg brought the remaining two shells up to Steven. He moved his son to the edge of the lagoon where the flattest rocks were.

After Greg mentally prepared himself the best he could he picked up one of the two shells left in the box. "Ready Steven?'

"Ready!"

With a nod Greg took the shell and blew into it. It wasn't in instrument by any means, not even one meant to look like a fancy shell flute. It was a spiral shell that something like a big hermit crab mite wear if it was on drugs or something. It wasn't impressive by any means either. A simple pale pink color with different colored circles across it surface. Kinda like a drop of ink on wet paper. It had always fit nicely in his sons hands and Steven had always liked so Greg had no issue with him keeping it in his room.

After a few minutes of nothing happening Greg blew into the shell again. The sound of wind was the only thing coming threw the lagoon with the faint sound of the ocean waves on the shore.

"Did it work?" Steven asked leaning forward a little bit to look into the water.

"I don't think so." Greg said looking at the shell "Maby I'm doing it wrong."

"Can I try?"

"Sure."

Steven had stars in his eyes as Greg handed him the shell. He was trying to explain how to blow into the shell and the sound it will make when done right when the sweetest note filled the air. It bounced off the walls and seemed to fill the water. The look on Steven's face was that of pure excitement when he realized he did it right.

"Uh, nice going Steven." Greg said surprised.

"What happens now?" Steven asked holding the shell tight to his chest.

"We wait." Greg answered.

"What?"

"We wait." Greg repeated sitting back and crossing his legs. "We- well you- sent out the call and now we wait to see if they will come."

"Will they?" Steven asked sitting back next to his dad.

Greg shrugged as he looks out to the far side of the lagoon. The waves from the ocean passed threw a slim opening of rock, gently raising to cover the long hole and back down to reveal it. "They are very warily of beings not like them. Even more so of humans."

"What are they exactly?" Steven asked.

"Think that's something you should ask them."

"If they come?"

"Yup."

"What are the shells for anyway?" Steven asked after about twenties minutes of them sitting there quietly. His eyes were watching them shimmer in the water.

"There offerings."

"Offerings?"

"Well, we _are_ calling them from the deep-"

Before Greg could finish his thought a shimmer in the water caught there eyes. They both looked intensely at the cave opening. The head of a figure came out of the water just past where the shimmer had been. Blue hair and a pair of deep blue eyes sitting just above the water looked at the pair on the rocks from far away. It was far enough that Steven couldn't tell if the figure was blue or just too far away and blending into the water flowing in. Just as quickly as the figure appeared it disappeared. The only indication it was there was the small ripple working its way across the waters surface. Soon the sound of something getting wet had the pair turning to see one of the shirts sinking into the water.

Steven went to open his mouth but another shimmer caught his eye. Then another, and another. Several shimmers shot threw the opening and into the waters of the lagoon. Steven and Greg watched the water surface as the figures swam below it. Some were big while others were small. A few were long and a few were short. Steven had a hard time keeping track of them all but he did count eight of them, just like his dad said. They all seemed to move around the rocks in the center of the lagoon, where the water was deepest, but made no indication to move closer.

"What are they doing?" Steven whispered.

As if the figures could hear him there shimmering forms sunk down into the water until they disappeared into one of the few patches of darkness in the lagoon.

"Oh!" Steven said raising his hands "I'm sorry!"

"Steven-"

"I didn't mean to scare you!"

Steven's voice echoed off the walls. After feeling like he messed up, and going to apologize again, the same head as before popped up out of the water. It was closer this time, just on the other side of the rocks the figures were all just swimming around. This time however there eyes were narrow and seemed to be staring the two of them down.

"Uh Steven." Greg said softly as the figure seemed to move a bit in the water before disappearing again. "Try not to shout at them bud."

"Does it scare them? I didn't mean too!"

"I know. Your mother said they tend to spook easy and loud noises hurt there ears."

Steven nodded and they went back to watching the water. Sitting for a bit more they saw a shimmer closer to the shore. They watched intensely as a small round figure came up to one of the shells Greg put in the water. It seemed to go between the blue and pink one before grabbing the purple shell and swimming back away. Steven watched as the figure swam back towards the dark water of the rocks before stopping and turning around. The figure swam over to the box of shirts and grabbed a handful before pulling them into the water and swimming back to the dark waters.

"It took a shell and some shirts." Steven said looking at his dad for only a moment. "Is that a good thing?"

"Yes and no." Greg said rubbing the back of his neck for a moment "It means at least one of them has excepted our call by taking the shell and is willing to hear us out on why we called them in the first place. The shirts are another gift. The fact that they grabbed a bunch means that there giving the others the option to come talk to us if they want, though they don't have too."

"Do they want to talk to us?" Steven asked.

"Not all of us."

Steven and Greg turned back to the water to see the figure of a girl. She was wearing the cut band shirt on her frame. The white fabric drew attention to the fact that she was blue head to toe (so Steven assumed since her bottom half was still on the water.) The girl was leaning on a rock that was half way between them and the center ones in the lagoon. Her short blue hair stuck to the sides of her face as her eyes seemed to look threw the pair.

"I thought we told you not to come back without Rose." The girl said.

"Lapis, we've had this talk before." Greg said looking at the girl before looking down at the water "Rose is gone." he looked up and pointed at her "And trying to drown me again won't change that so lets skip that part."

"Your lying!" Lapis shouted holding herself up on her hands out of the water so much that Steven could see a shimmering line around her waist before she sunk back down into the water again. "It can't be true. She's the only one who knows how to call us... You can't do it!"

"I didn't call you! Well, I tried, but it didn't work and-"

"I did." Steven said catching the girls attention "Mom had left me this shell and a note on how to use it." Steven said holding the shell up for Lapis to see, who recoiled a bit at the sight "I'm sorry if we made you upset but dad's told me a lot of stories about you guys from the few times he met you and mom left me a bunch of letters and books she wrote on you all and and-" As Steven talked he noticed that other heads popped out of the water near the box with a figure around the remaining submerged shells. Three heads had popped up on the farthest out cropping of rocks while two appeared to his left but closer to Lapis on some of the rocks submerged. Some of them were a variety of colors while others looked relatively normal. "I'm sorry. My mom, Rose, is gone. She died when she had me. I'm sorry you miss her, I know she cared a lot about you all. She spoke of you in her writings a lot."

"She wrote about us?" One of the figures near the shells said while another was poking around the shirts. "What did she say?"

"Ruby." Lapis snapped at the red girl who spoke.

"Aww don't be hard on her." The one poking around the shirts said as one of the figures to the left hissed for a moment at the blue girl, her own blue skin lighter and the color of ice.

"Who are you anyway?" Lapis said looking at Steven. "How do we know your the child of Rose?"

"My name is Steven." Steven said "And the note my mom left with this shell said only those who believe in the magic of the sea can call those who guard its heart from the deep."

Lapis frowned and looked at Greg as a green figure swam away from the two who spoke earlier and to her side "He dosn't _look_ like a caller. He isn't even marked."

"Oh you mean this?" Steven spoke before Greg could say anything. The boy lifted his shirt to reveal a dark scar right over his belly button "Dad said I got this birth mark from mom. She had the same one."

A clicking sound filled the air and a few head turned to the farthest group. Three figures were sitting on a submerged pail of rocks, the water coming just up to the collar bones of the smaller two while the bigger one had the water just barely covering her chest, if it wasn't for her long hair she would be on full display for all to see. One of the figures was clicking there toung while one of them disappeared into the water. The one who was the biggest was barring there teeth and seemed to lean close to the one clicking.

"No way!" The figure who defended the red girl said. Herself was purple like her long flowing hair. She swam over to the pair on the rocks as Lapis lowered herself back into the water and came around the rock. Both of them come right up to the rock Steven and Greg were on but the purple girl was the one who grabbed hold and pulled herself part way out of the water, leaning on her folded arms, with one of the shirts sticking to her form. "Rose had the same thing! You are her kid!"

"That marking means nothing." Lapis hissed.

"He is her blood line." The green girl said swimming over to the pair and coming up to the purple girls side but not coming out of the water "I can smell her blood line in his veins. Also, he uses the same flowery soap for his hair as she did."

"The smell of roses and violets is great." Steven said with a smile. "So what's your names?"

"I'm Amethyst." The purple girl said "This is Peridot. The red one is Ruby. The two sitting alone are Sapphire and Garnet. The big one back there is Jasper. The one clicking is Pearl and... where did she-oh the other blue one is, well, Blue." Amethyst pointed out each person as she spoke, the last girl popping up where Lapis had first emerged to speek to them.

"What are you?" Steven asked before raising his hands again "I'm sorry! I forgot I need to ask you first if I can ask a question!"

Amethyst didn't look angry like Lapis or surprised like Peridot. Instead she laughed "Its ok, I'll let it go this first time since its such a funny question. Your mom never left you anything to tell you what we are?"

Steven shook his head and Greg spoke up "She said it was a bad omen to write it down."

"She's right." Peridot said "You write what we are down on living paper and a curse of the sea is put upon your head."

"Curse of the sea?" Steven questioned.

"You drown the next time you touch water." Lapis dead panned.

"Don't scare him Lapis!" Ruby said swimming over to Sapphire and Garnet "Be nice!"

"He isn't Rose and he isn't one of us!" Lapis snapped tisking and swimming back to the rock she was at before, joining the other blue girl "Just tell him to go away."

"He is the only one who can call us like she did." Sapphire said just loud enough to be herd as Ruby came up to her side and made herself comfortable on her shoulder "The only one who want's answers with nothing in return."

"All I've wanted to do for so long was meet you all." Steven said "Mom cared about you all so much and I've herd so many stories. Its just... Its so nice to meet you all... Even if you don't like me."

"Hey bud, no-one said they didn't like you." Greg said ruffling Steven's hair, making his son smile.

"She seems to not like me." Steven said nodding towards Jasper whos deep growl echoed off the walls for a second.

"She's just grumpy cuz Pearl is upset."

"She's upset? Did I do that?"

"The yelling did it I _think_."

"Oh." Steven said leaning over and waving at Pearl "I'm sorry I scared you."

Pearl jumped at his words and moved to be slightly behind Jasper but she stopped clicking and Jasper seemed to advert her attention to her smaller companion long enough to stop growling, which Greg was more then grateful for.

"Remember what I told you on the way over here?" Greg asked after a moment.

"Be patient and try not to yell." Steven nodded before looking at Amethyst. "So... about my question."

"Oh yea, I never answered it." Amethyst said "Were mermaids."

There faces ranged from amused to weary at Steven's eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. "Your mer! Agh! Sorry. Your mermaids?"

It was hard to contain his excitement as Amethyst leaned forward and a purple tail looking like every shade of purple was splattered across it came up out of the water and a bit above her head for Steven to see. To say she was happy at his reaction was an understatement. Steven himself was trying not to get up and jump up and down in excitement, remembering that loud noises wasn't the only thing that startled them.

"May I? No, wait, that's probably rude." Steven said going to ask a question but thinking better of it.

"If your going to ask if you can touch it I'd say yes but Jasper would swim over here and break me in half." Amethyst said.

"Its considered rude to touch a mermaids tail if your not one of them." Lapis snapped crossing her arms and swimming backwards a bit.

"Or not given personal permission." Peridot added.

"So is it a tail all the time? Like, if you come out of the water will you keep it or dose it turn to legs? Wait, if it turns to legs do you know how to walk or is it like learning to walk, er, swim all over again?"

Most of them smiled at Steven's curiosity as he rattled off question after question to himself rather then to Amethyst who seemed more then ready to answer them.

"They can turn into legs." Amethyst said cutting Steven off "But only for a day before we need to get back into the ocean. We can be in fresh water too, like a 'bathtub' I think Rose called it, but its to buy us a few hours more on land."

Steven had a million more questions pop into his head but one took a left turn away from the others "Why are you wearing one of the shirts we brought? I mean, its great that your wearing it cuz it looks good on you and Lapis (hissing from Lapis was her response) but why? I thought-"

"Ern Steven-"

"Greg said that kids your age aren't supposed to look at naked people." Amethyst said cutting Greg off "He mainly brings them for those of us with short hair. Also he doesn't think its very nice to stair at naked girls-"

"OK!" Greg said covering Steven's ears "C'mon Amethyst. He isn't old enough to know about that stuff yet."

"What age do you guys _teach_ them anything?" Peridot said "We all know about that stuff from very young."

"Humans are different." Greg said "Just humor me."

"Your not dead yet." Lapis huffed.

"That's not the same thing." Greg let go of Steven and the boy looked at him funny before looking back at Amethyst.

"Hey Steven." Amethyst said leaning forward and pointing at the shell in his hands. "Can I see that?"

"Um..." Steven looked at the shell in his hands as he held it close to his chest "I'm sorry Amethyst. My mom said to never let anyone touch it that wasn't me or my dad. I mean, I'd like to let you, its just..."

"Hey man, its cool." Amethyst said propping herself up on her elbows and holding up her hands "I just wanted to see if my water mark was still there."

"Your water mark?" Steven said looking at her funny.

"Yea!" Amethyst smiled big as she pulled herself up out of the water to sit on the rock. Her fin and tail just below her knee stayed submerged in the water as she leaned on her hand. "Mines the purple one right here."

"Are they all there?" Blue spoke up as she was curled up next to Lapis in the water, getting her to hold still.

"Yea! There all still here." Amethyst said before going about and point out each water mark on the shell and who it belonged too. Steven realized that the placement of the dots were similar to the groups they were all in at the moment.

"So... The marks note to who is close with who." Steven said looking at the shell before looking up "Right?"

"Your smarter then I thought." Peridot said pulling herself out of the water next to Amethyst and giving Greg a funny look when he suddenly covered Steven's eyes. "What?"

"Peridot, please." Greg said looking to the rocks above. "I have a lot of respect for you guys. The shirts are the only real thing I ask of you."

Amethyst snickered as Peridot rolled her eyes but she slipped back into the water and went over to the box of shirts to pick one out.

"So." Steven pulled his dads hands away from his eyes. "Um... C-Could you tell me about my mom? Its ok if you guys don't want to or are uncomfortable about it. Its just, she spoke a lot about you all but never really told dad and I feel like there was so much more she wanted to tell me but can't now and stuff."

"He can't be here." Lapis snapped looking at Greg.

"But-"

"It's ok Steven. There are things they can't tell me and that's ok." Greg smiled and ruffled his sons hair after a moment before standing "I'll go wait at the entrance outside alright? Just remember the box when your done."

"Ok." Steven said smiling up at his dad. After Greg made another comment about shirts and decency they all watched as he made his way up the stone ramp and to the opening in the rocks they came down threw.

While Steven was watching his dad move, he didn't see the others move as well. When Greg was far enough away Pearl aand Jasper had slipped into the water. They had stuck to the bottom of the lagoon as they swam closer to Steven. Peridot had picked a shirt to wear and, at the barley audible clicks from Garnet, brought two shirts over to the dark girl before swimming back over to Amethyst. Pearl emerged long enough to exchange a few clicks with Garnet before taking one of the shirts from her and slipping back into the water. She put the huge shirt on her self before gently swimming up to the trio on the rock, Jasper lurking in the water below.

Once they all saw Greg disappear Steven turned his attention back to the mermaids. "Oh, hi Pearl." He said noticing her hiding a bit behind Peridot's tail and jumping before coming out between her and Amethyst.

She glanced at both of them before placing her hands on the rock. As if it was a silent request both smaller girls slipped back into the water as Pearl pulled herself out of it to sit on the rock. Steven watched her closely as she saw Jasper move up behind her in the water, just trading under the surface, her eyes seeming to glow on there own. He watched as Pearl looked at him. He told her, her tail was pretty and it made Pearl turn a little red. Her tail was a pure white like snow. The water on her scales made her shine bright like a clear morning sky.

"Mom wrote a lot about you." Steven said trying to make her feel a bit relaxed around him. She seemed to be weary and Steven could feel the anxiousness rolling off her. She didn't seem to be ok being so close to him, even less so out of the water in a now wet sticky t-shirt so Steven kept talking. "She wrote about when she first met all of you. How she thought you were very sweet and how nice it was of you to show tell her what she could and could not say around your kind. She kept a lot of the things you gave her. I have them all in my room on a shelf. She kept everything you guys brought her. I try to keep them nice but I broke one my accident when I was cleaning." Steven chuckled running his hand over the shell in his lap before hugging it "I cried for days after and my dad was able to glue it back together but its not the same."

There was a gentle click and Steven looked up. He looked around at the others before looking at Pearl. He gave her a funny look and she tilted her head and clicked her toung again. Steven furrowed his eyebrows and Pearl leaned back a bit.

"I'm sorry." Steven said "I don't know, um, what your... saying?"

He watched Pearl blink a bit before huffing and turning to look over her shoulder. She looked at the others and clicked a bit before Lapis ducked under the water. When Pearl turned back to Steven he tapped his forehead.

"Dose it hurt?" He asked as Lapis appeared and pulled herself up on her arms on the rock "The scare on your head."

"Its not a scar." Lapis said "Its the mark of mermaids and those who can talk with us."

"Oh ok." Steven said with a sigh of relief that seemed to confuse the pair in front of him "I thought someone hurt you."

Pearl clicked her toung a few times and Lapis spoke "She want's to know what you broke and how much you know about us."

"It was a small knife." Steven said raising his hands "About this big, and shiny. I was moving it to clean the dust off the shelf where we had it and it slipped out of my hand and fell on the floor. It didn't break in half but the blade split right down the middle... I'm sorry if it was something you gave to mom. I try to take care of her stuff the best I can. Most of it I keep in a nice box so it won't-"

"And the things about us." Lapis said cutting Steven off.

"Um... Mom said that you all were powerful and that I should never go into the sea without respect for its energy and never with bad intent. She also said that when I call you I must have an offering to give for the time I take from the guardians of the seas heart." Steven pointed to the now two remaining shells in the water they brought "Um, next time I'll bring more. We weren't sure how many of you were actually going to come, or come at all. I'm sorry there isn't enough for you all. I can go get more and bring them back if you want. What ever color you want! They make all kinds now!"

Lapis winced a bit at Steven's volume and excitement where Pearl's eyes seemed to soften a bit with a smile on her face. She clicked a few more times as she drew the rest of her tail out of the water. The shimmering white tail glowed for a moment before two legs took there place, her scales still decorating her lower half.

Pearl's movement had Jasper pop her head out of the water enough for her eyes to stair Steven down while coming close enough to grab Lapis and Pearl if needed. The others seemed to move a bit closer too. Garnet, Sapphire, and ruby moved to the edge of the rocks they were sitting on while Blue swam over to be behind Jasper while placing a hand on her shoulder. Peridot and Amethyst gravitated towards Lapis a bit.

"That looks so cool!" Steven said smiling big and trying not to wiggle too much in place "It looks like you have cool leggings on!"

A few confused clicks and looks had Amethyst pipe up from the water "What's leggings?"

"Oh! There like... shirts for your legs." Steven explained. He didn't know how much about human clothing they knew and didn't want to confuse them too much. "They help cover your body."

Pearl raised up on her knees and tucked the long shirt under herself before sitting back down. Steven caught her looking at the box behind him and with a few clicks from her he answered the question before Lapis could translate.

"It has another shell in it." Steven said pulling the box close. "Dad said this was left for my mom right before she had me. He... He said it made her very upset and made him promise to keep it safe and hide it until she could bring it to you all as soon as she could... But that's when mom went into labor and..." Steven put his hand on his stomach, over his scar, and held the shell in his hands close to his heart. "I'm sorry... I know you all must miss her a lot... I wish I got to know her."

Steven scrubbed away a few tears but then jumped. There was a hand on his head and when he looked up he saw it was Pearl who was touching him. She smiled a little at him and ruffled his hair. He assumed she was copying what she saw his dad do. She ruffled his hair a bit too hard but seemed content with the smile Steven gave her. "Thanks Pearl."

"What shell are you supposed to give us?" Lapis asked. She was holding herself up on her hands and craning her neck a bit to try and see in the box.

"Its a white shell." Steven said with a frown as he looked at the box. "With a hand print on it. I don't like touching it. It gives me a bad feeling."

Pearl took her hand back and clicked a few times "She wants to see it." Lapis said.

Steven whined a bit as he looked at the box. His unease made the others back up, Lapis sink back down into the water a bit, and Jasper come right up to place a big hand on the rock, the other on Pearl's arm. Pearl herself scooted back as Steven placed the shell in his hand behind him and away from everyone before turning to the box. He hesitated a bit before reaching into the box and pulling out the shell. When he held it up for the others to see they all moved. Clicked and growls filled the air as almost all of them dove into the water. Ruby, Sapphire, Peridot, and Blue darted just under the waters surface and out of the lagoon. Garnet swam right up to the group at the rock as Amethyst backed up behind Jasper. Lapis hissed and dived back into the water as Jasper herself yanked Pearl back into the water. The large girl growled deeply at Steven before going under the water and dragging Lapis and Pearl with her. Garnet grabbed Amethyst as she spoke.

"Get rid of that and don't come back until you do!" Amethyst said as Pearl and Lapis darted out of the lagoon while Jasper circled back around for the remaining two "It's a curse shell and bad luck to you if you get it wet."

"Wait, how do I get rid of it?!" Steven asked jumping to his feet while Garnet started dragging Amethyst back. "What's a curse shell? Hold on!"

"Just don't get it wet!" Amethyst yelled as Jasper reached her and Garnet "Go!"

There was nothing Steven could do as the last three mermaids darted out of the lagoon. Steven was left with so many more questions then answers. The first thing, however, he needed to do was call Connie. She was his main connection to the non-human world. If anyone knew about curses and charms it was her and her mom.

* * *

**Note:** This is one of my favorite prompts to write that I will more then likely continue into a story


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt 3**

'_The Pink Diamond_'

That's what was written on the paper in your hands. It was one of the last leads you had on _her_. Where she was, who she was. When you started your search you didn't know much more then you did now. Every other clue and hint had lead to dead ends and more then one close call on your life. You were hoping this place would pay off. If not then you were out of options, out of leads. You would be forced to go home empty handed and feeling like a failure.

Taking a breath you built up your courage the best you can before walking across the street and pushing the shining silver doors open. Nothing could of really prepared you for how nice the lobby was. The floor was marble with a dark red carpet covering a majority of it. A fireplace burned off to the left with two very nice looking sofas. Behind the desk a few feet in front of you was a wide doorway that looked to lead down a long hallway going in both directions with a curtain of red beads pulled back half way on the left. The same could be said for the second floor, a good majority of the upper wall missing and replaced with a railing open to the first. You didn't see a staircase leading up to that floor but that wasn't why you were here.

You walk up to the front desk after hearing a short cough. "Excuse me Ma'am."

The girl with striking yellow hair looked you over with a bit of suprise "Aren't you a bit young to be in here?"

"I'm 17... Is that a problem?"

"Eh, we've had younger." She said waving her hand before standing and leaning on the desk to get close to you. "So what's your type cutie?"

"Uh, type?"

"Yea your type. We have all sorts here for you to pick from. Tall and thin. Round and curvy. Thick and tough. Ladies with a gentle touch or ones down for anything. Girls that can party hard or can bend in any direction you want. We even have a select few that due special 'requests' with the daring but that requires a thorough discussion before hand."

As she talked you suddenly realized that you two weren't the only ones in the lobby. Two women looking like they could crush you with there biceps were leaning on the railing above you. The one with platinum blonde hair pulled back hap-hardly seemed to be staring you down, like she was trying to figure out where she had seen you before. The one next to her with rainbow dreads tied back into a messy bun was half looking at you, half whispering to the other. You couldn't hear what they were talking about but with all the looks down at you then at each other you pretty much guessed you were the topic of there conversation. Sitting on a small recliner behind the desk was another girl with her nose in a book. She didn't so much as look up at you then you came in. It was like nothing else existed past the pages of her book.

"Um, I-I'm actually looking for someone." You stutter out as your face got red when you realized _what_ this place really was and exactly _what_ there... 'services' were.

As you fumble with unfolding the paper in your hands the girl at the desk pipes up "Hey, this is your first time isn't it?"

"What? Wait-no I-"

"Aww its ok sweetie, no need to be embarrassed. I know exactly who can take care of you."

"No, wait- hold on."

"Be a doll and go get Pearl for me. Tell her she's got a first timer. He's a cute little thing." The girl at the desk really wasn't listening to you and you could feel your face getting redder as a thin girl with blue hair went down the hall behind the desk. Though at the mention of the girls name who they were getting set you back on track.

"Wait, you said Pearl?"

"Don't worry sweet thing." The girl at the desk said "She is one of our best. She's gonna take good care of you."

Your really not sure what to say. Your trying to think of a good excuse as to why you didn't need to do anything other then talk to this lady as you girl at the front desk ushers you over to the sofas. Your more toung tied then anything when your suddenly left alone to wait. When a bottle of water suddenly appears in your line of sight you jump and almost have a heart attack. You look up to see a tall women in front of you. Her skin was the color of milk chocolate and her hair was the biggest poofiest afro you had ever seen. She was in a cropped short red shirt and tight black jeans. What really confused you was the sunglasses she had on despite the lobby being pretty dark.

"Pearl?" You half ask, half whisper.

"Garnet." The women said "Looked like you could use some water."

"Thanks." You say taking the water from her offered hand. As you take a sip she sits on the opposite sofa. She was very elegant yet bold with her posture. She radiated an air of power.

"What brings you in?" She asked. You couldn't tell but you swear till the day you die she was giving you a once over "You look a bit young to be in a place like this."

"Um, I'm here to see Pearl."

"Don't worry, she will be along soon." Garnet said "She was in the shower when they called for her. Figured you could use some company while you wait for her."

"Oh, no I'm not here for... that. I'm here to ask her if she knows anything about someone close to me."

"Are they missing?"

"Not exactly... Its just been me and my dad for a while. I'm actually looking for my mom."

"Pearl doesn't have kids."

"No, Pearl isn't my mom. I wanna ask her if she knows my mom or someone who does. This... was one of the last places for me to look." You fiddle with the paper in your hands as you speak. Your so focused on the writing in your hand that you miss Garnet's question. "What?"

"What's her name? Your mother." Garnet repeats "If you came into a place like this looking for her then she must be special to you."

"Her name is Rose. Rose Quartz."

You watch as Garnet stiffens in her seat across from you. You clutch the paper tight in your grip as you see the frown paint across the tall women's face. You catch as she turned her head towards the front desk. You watch her as you do the same before turning your eyes. Standing between you and the desk is a tall slender figure. She was wrapped in a blue robe that matched her baby blue eyes that were the size of dinner plates. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her center as her short strawberry blonde hair dripped a bit onto her shoulders. You noticed the way the blonde at the front desk was staring you down where the lady with rainbow dreads was the only one left on the second floor seemed to want to destroy you. You felt the energy of the building turning hostile before the one in the robe spoke. Her voice was barely above a whisper and you almost had to ask her again what she had said.

"Why are you looking for Rose?"

"My name is Steven." you said standing and holding out the paper you managed to unfold from the grip you had on it "Rose is my mom and went missing seven years ago. I'm trying to find her."

"...Her son?"

"Please Miss Pearl. She left me a voice mail on my phone after _years_ of no contact or communication... Please, I just want to find my mom. Even if she doesn't wanna come back, I need to know she's ok."

You could see the conflict in Pearl's face. She looked halfway between crying and fainting. She seemed to be vibrating the air around her as she looked at the paper in your hand. Below the buildings name was Pearl's name, her full name. It was something no kid would ever have about someone working here. You watched as Garnet stood but before she could open her mouth Pearl turned on her heals.

"A change of scenery is best for this conversation." Pearl said gesturing for you to follow.

You get to your feet quickly but before you can follow a rough hand grabs you by the scruff of your shirt. Seemingly out of no where the platinum blonde from the second floor had appeared behind you and hoisted you up off the ground. You didn't get a word in before Garnet spoke in a hushed tone. "Put him down Jasper."

"_Don't_ upset her." Was all the women had said before dropping you back to the ground.

You stumbled a bit but quickly gained your footing and gave chase after Pearl, who had seemingly missed what just happened. You glanced over your shoulder for a second before putting your eyes forward and away from the harsh glare you and caught from both ladies in front of the fireplace.

You were hoping this would be a quick conversation with enough info to find your mom then get the hell out of dodge.

If only things worked out that easily for you.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome to Homeworld. The special sector the FBI doesn't even have access too. Here there are four sectors each run by there own respected head." The cheery intercom voice said when he pushed the button. "We hope you can pick your needed party members with accuracy and ease without our easy display and information."

As he pushed the next button the floor started to move. As he was brought up to the first window the intercom spoke again. "The White Sector, run by White Diamond. Here the subjects are mentally stripped down to nothing more then walking shells of human beings." As the floor moved him across a long window he could see the whole sector from up above. He could see people strapped to chairs and tables. He couldn't hear them but he could see then screaming. "After they are stripped of there mental barriers and walls they are trained to adapt and bend into any surrounding or group of interest to reach there target." He watched at several subjects were put into different rooms but he wasn't interested in watching what would happen.

"Next we have the Yellow sector, run by Yellow Diamond. Here the subjects are beaten down until they are nothing more then a broken pail of bones. If they survive then they are built back up into super soldiers." He could see groups of people being beaten down into nothingness with only a few being taken away. The rest were being loaded onto carts and being taken god knows where. "Once they are mentally ready to take any command given to them they follow it down to a T. They don't stop until they finish there orders and will stop at nothing to complete the task at hand." He was a bit impressed to see the dedication of the subjects below reaching and eliminating objectives.

"Next we have the Blue section, run by Blue Diamond. Here the subjects are put through such strong emotional trauma that it rips all the notions of self love and worth right out of the heart." He couldn't even look at the horror's befalling these subjects. Even he thought that he would get hurt for looking for longer than glance. "When the subjects no longer show emotional connection or outwardly showing they are trained to work there way into any social circle or gathering to sway whoever they need into there goals. These subjects will do anything to change the social balance of any person or persons of interest within a very impressive time frame."

"Finally we come to the Pink Section, run by Pink Diamond. Subjects deemed not fit for field work after going threw all other training by the other Diamonds are brought here." This sparked his attention. "Once here subject are sent through a thorough reevaluation based on there previous sectors and training. After the problem causing them not to function properly is found they are promptly fixed and sent through special training to get them ready for field and team work. If the subjects can not be fixed they are taken and turned into living test subjects for deadly diseases and chemical weapons honed useful by the U.S Government."

"Thank you for visiting! We hope you enjoyed your tour today at Homeworld!"

The floor stopped moving and the man turned to the four figures standing behind him. The Diamonds themselves. Covered in cloaks matching there sections, all he could see were there eyes.

"Well Mr. Universe, You've seen what we have to offer." White Diamond spoke "Have you come to a decision on the agents you wish to use?"

"Yes I have." He said holding out a crisp peace of paper to the women before him. Take the paper in hand, Yellow Diamond read it over and snapped her fingers.

"Are you sure these are the subjects you want." She asked "Some of them have been in the Pink section for a long time. There deemed not defective but too good at there purpose. We feard they may turn on us eventually and had them taken out of rotation."

"We have since made an exception since it is you who are requesting them." Blue Diamond said " And since you are the biggest financer to our work, we see no problem in giving you exactly what you want."

"I have personally outfitted them with state of the art trackers and immobilizers." Pink Diamond said "You will have full control over them if the need arises."

"Thank you." Mr. Universe said "Your trust and corporation is very appreciated."

"It is our pleasure." White Diamond said as a click and clunk echoed threw the room "Looking over your request in person, are you sure that they will fulfill your needs?"

"I am sure." He said turning to watch as the floor opened on the far side of the room, the subjects he requested slowly being raised up "That they will be perfect for what I need."


End file.
